


You’re the only friend I need

by Shobiostan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed Kageyama Tobio, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haikyu - Freeform, Homophobia, Hugs, KageHina - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sleepovers, Song: Ribs (Lorde), Supportive Hinata Shouyou, i don’t know how to tag, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shobiostan/pseuds/Shobiostan
Summary: Hinata goes through some of his memory’s with kageyama. Remembering their time spent together. Based on lyrics from the song “ribs” by lorde. (It’s not sad even thought it kind of sounds that way lol.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata shoyo has always been a bright and happy person. Many people found his attitude annoying and weird. Due to his personality and passion for volleyball not many people wanted to be his friend. Nobody wanted to practice with him or hang out with him, That is until highschool. 

Before we get into his highschool experience let’s start from the begging. It all started during his first year in middle school. He was riding his bike on his way to school when he saw the “tiny giant.” Playing on tv. This struck a cord in hinata he suddenly became interested in volleyball, suddenly he found a new drive. His middle school didn’t have a team so it was just him. He practiced by himself bouncing the ball against the wall and smacking it back. He played by himself, sometimes he didn’t mind being alone, other times he wished someone would share the same passion as him but a part of himself knew that was unlikely In his middle school years and everytime he thought about it a part of his heart broke off.

Despite never having anyone to play with he never let this put him down. His dreams of becoming the best volleyball player weren’t to be left behind so quickly. People could say whatever they wanted but one day hinata would be standing on top of the summit. One day hinata would be the best. 

His first game was in his third year of middle school. His first real game all the practice he had been doing was sure to pay off hinata would make sure of it. Before the game even started he met some jerk to be more specific he met kageyama tobio also known as the king of the court. He was super scary but also super good. They eneded up losing pretty bad but hinata was determined to go on and one day defeat the king of the court. He announced to the boy that he would beat him and kageyama tobio told him only winners stay on the court. From that day forward hinata trained like his life depended on it waiting for highschool to come around so he can finally be apart of a real team. What was even better was he was going to be practicing where the ting giant once practiced. He was ready, ready to win. 

When hinata shoyo opened the door to the karasuno gym he was very much surprised. Standing in the middle of the court was the boy with black hair, blue eyes, and a look that could kill. That’s right he and kageyama were going to be teammates. Hinata couldn’t imagine being teammates with such a selfish jerk at least that’s what he thought. 

Things were rocky at first. Kageyama treating hinata like he had no worth, like he was the absolute worst at volleyball. They ended up getting kicked out for fighting later challenging a match for them to be let on the team. During said match hinata had noticed how hesitant Kageyama was almost like he was afraid. Kageyama during the game conferences about what happens to him in middle school and how he’s terrified it would happen again. In that moment hinata realized that kageyama may not be some stupid selfish jerk after all. He was someone who was scared, someone who needed reassurance. So that’s what hinata gave him the words “I’m here.” Ment so much more than any other person would think. The words ment that kageyama wasn’t alone anymore. No scratch that it ment he nor Kageyama were alone anymore. It ment that they had eachother on the same team. It taught Kageyama how to trust well at least a little bit they were making progress. 

Hinata wouldn’t admit it for the time being but he was glad that Kageyama had become his teammate. He was glad he got to see how Kageyamas expression changed during games of how he smiled whenever it was his turn to serve. Slowly but surely hinata felt like he might have a partner. This made hinata all the more hopeful that they would be able to win especially with their freak quick. Kageyama told him that he would bring him the ball and so hinata put his full trust in Kageyama. 

*okay little note so I plan on basing this fic off of “ribs” by lorde like the lyrics. They’re just gonna kind of go with the plot if that makes sense. I’ll start it the next chapter I just wanted to make this kind of like and intro chapter so yeah.*


	2. “Lovers spit”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh I don’t really have a summary but if you’re ready this thank you and I hope you enjoy it😁

Lyrics- The drink you spilt all over me  
'Lover's Spit' left on repeat  
My mom and dad let me stay home  
It drives you crazy getting old

Kageyama do you remember the time we first hung out. The time you spilt your drink on me, then we ended up having a sleepover and skipping school, well I skipped. Do you remember how we listened to music all night. In case you don’t I’ll remind you. 

*Flash back*  
Hinatas POV 

Me and Kageyama had just got done working on our freak quick or extra practice. He so amazing I can’t believe it the way he just bring the ball to me it’s like GAHHHHH. Anyways we’re sitting infront of coach ukais store we bought some tea and rice balls as an after practice snack. The night was quiet and the stars were shining unlike anything I’ve ever seen before it was quite beautiful. “Hey dumbass I said I was heading home!” I heard Kageyama say as I snapped out of my trance. “Oh yeah I’ll see you tomorrow kageyama don’t get lost on your way home.” “Tch yeah whatever.” He retorted. When he got up from the bench he had his tea in one hand and phone in the other. Some how he manages to spill his tea ON ME. “AHHH Kageyama you got your tea on my now I’m all sticky GAHHH.” “You’re fault for being where my tea spilled.” He said like it was no big deal.”HUH that doesn’t even make sense, this is you fault kageyama.” I snapped back. “So, if it’s that big of a deal you can just come over to my place.”   
“Huh, come over to your place?” I questioned.  
“Well yeah unless you want to ride over the mountain all sticky.” He replied. “I guess not but I don’t have any clothes to where and we have school tomorrow.” “You can borrow some of mine and you have your uniform so i can just wash it.” He mumbled quickly I could barely catch what he said. “Alright it’s a sleep over I’ve never had one before. I’m sure you had one right Kageyama.” “Nope.” “Never really thats surprising.” “Yup.” Ending the conversation on that note I followed Kageyama to his house. It was a decent size but the inside was really nice and clean. “My parents aren’t home so no need for introductions.” He said as we entered. “Oh okay where are they?” I questioned. “Working probably.” He answered.  
I followed him to his room. It was mostly what I expected a bed, desk,. A pile of books and a volleyball. What I didn’t except was a record player sitting on an old looking table with a stack on record beside it. “WOAHH AWESOME DO YOU LISTEN TO MUSIC ALOT YOU DONT LOOK LIKE IT.” I shouted at him. “How does someone look like they don’t listen to music and yes I do listen to it. The record player was actually my grandfathers before he passed” “Oh I’m sorry.” “It’s fine. Here’s some clothes you can shower if you want.” He said handing me a gray hoodie with a volleyball ball logo on the front and some plaid pajama pants. “Thanks.” I relied before making my way to the bathroom. 

Kageyama layed on his bed hair wet and in a change of clothes. “HUH you showed too.” I asked him. “Obviously, I used my parent shower dumbass.” “Oh right.” Kageyama sat on his bed reading some volleyball magazine and I sat in the chair at his desk spinning around. “I’m bored let’s do something bakeyama.” I groaned. “None of us has ever had a sleep over so what are we supposed to do.” He replied looks at me annoyed. “I don’t know fun stuff like uhhhh.....OH I knew let’s listen to music you can put on your favorite song.” I exclaimed. “No.” He anwsered. “Pleaseeeeee Kageyama I won’t judge your music taste even if it’s the worst song I’ve ever heard.” I begged. “Tch whatever.” He stands up walking over to where the records are and pulls out a an old looking album called Bee hives by someone named broken social scene. He slips the record out and I watch as it starts spinning and the song plays. “It’s not my favorite but me and my grandfather used to listen to it together, so it’s grown on me.” I’m sitting on his bed head hanging off my legs sprawled out. Kageyama moves onto the bed moving my legs in the process. I go to move them off the bed but he just moved them back so now my legs are intertwined with his legs. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks and try my best not to freak out. We sit there listening to the song apparently it’s called lovers spit. I can see why it’s grown on kageyama. The sound of the music drifts through the room and I close my eyes imaging I’m somewhere in a field, rain coming down and surrounded by flowers. It’s like The music is sucking me in. “I think I could listen to this song on repeat.” I suddenly say out loud I don’t know if I ment to or not but it slips out anyway. “Yeah me too.” He replies. “Then let’s do it.” I tell Him and he looks at me confused. “Listen to this song on repeat all night.” He looks at me and smiles which is rare but it’s a nice refreshing smile. “You should smile more.” I say. “Shut up, but I want to also show you some of my favorite songs before we listen to this on repeat all night.” “Alright thrown them on.” We end up listening to a lot of songs before going back to lovers spit. We listened to washing machine heart, jealous, chamber of reflection, I want you, nobody, and why didn’t you stop me? They were all really good songs I’m surprised kageyama had such good music taste. Then he put back on lovers spit. I moved from my spot on the end not feeling like hanging off anymore. Instead I move to the floor laying flat on my back letting the sound fill my head. I heard shuffling and suddenly kageyamas laying opposite of me and are heads near each other. I look at Him and smile he looks away though. 

The sun is rising and I realize we’ve actually been up all night listening to that song on Repeat. I look over at Kageyama and he looks half dead. “Hey Kageyama you good?” I ask. He just gives me a thumbs up. “We should get ready for school.” Kageyama groans and mumbles what I think is a I’m not going. “What do you mean you’re not going.” I ask him. “I texted my mom and she said I didn’t have to go and we stayed up all so I’m tired.” He says climbing onto his bed. “Kageyamammamamam What am I supposed to doooo.” I groan. “Ask your mom to stay home.” He replies. “No she won’t be up before school she worked late last night and has off so she’s sleeping in.” “Just skip.” He stated. “Skip ehhh i don’t want to get in trouble.”   
“What are you scared?” He says looking at me with a raised eye brow and a smirk. I perk up “no I’m not scared matter of fact I’m skipping school, yeah that’s right.” “Fine by me now be quiet so I can sleep.” I look around. “Uh Kageyama where am I supposed to sleep.” I whine looking at him frowning. “Just lay on the bed dumbass.” I don’t reply instead I climb on the bed laying far away from Kageyama as possible. I end up falling asleep right away. I feel asleep to the smell of kageyama tobio. 

We woke up around noon and let’s just say I was in trouble. Kageyama laughed the whole time my mom was yelling at me on the phone. Needless to say I wouldn’t be having another sleepover soon due to the fact that I was grounded. “You’re fault Kageyama you’re a bad influence.” “It was your choice.” He replies.   
I gather all my stuff to head home and Kageyama walks me out. “Do you think it will be like this when we’re older.” He asked me out of nowhere and I’m supried because it’s a dumb question. “What do you mean.” I asks looking at him questioningly. “You know staying up all night, skipping school, having fun.” He says looking at the ground. “As long as I’m there it will be no need to go crazy about getting older Kageyama. As long as we’re together I promise we’ll have fun.” I reply smiling as hard as I can. He looks at me cracking a small smile. “Yeah, see you later hinata.” He says as I step out of the door. “BYEEE.” I yell hopping on my bike as I ride home. I think I’m starting to understand what having a friend means. 

*end flashback*

In case you didn’t remember I hope that will jog your memory. If you did remember I wonder if you felt the same as me. Did you feel like you finally had a friend Kageyama?


	3. Words lost in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still reading thank you so much. Also I will be trying to make the chapters longer so sorry for the short ones.

Lyrics- We can talk it so good  
We can make it so divine  
We can talk it good  
How you wish it would be all the time

Do you remember how I used to talk to you about everything and nothing. You would listen to me talk for hours. Do you remember during our training camp in Tokyo after we had finally got our new quick how we were sitting in the gym and this time you were doing the talking and I was doing the listening. In case you don’t I’ll help you out again. 

*flashback* 

Despite having got our new quick down we still lost to fukoridani. Which was only natural given they were a powerhouse school who was used to going to nationals. “Kageyama set for me?” I watched him side eye me as he put his water bottle down. “Sure.” He replied. “OKAYYY” i said and ran to get extra balls. Everybody else was basically going to eat or shower and got to bed. Since me and kageyama haven’t been practicing together I thought it would be better if we sink up again, that way we can start winning. “Alright you ready!” I shouted taking my stance getting ready to jump as high as I can and spike the ball. He didn’t reply instead he set the ball perfectly like he always does which makes me so mad because she does it effortlessly. Of course I hit the ball slamming it into the ground on the other side. I look at Kageyama giving him a thumbs up and he just rolls his eyes. He gets so serious when playing but behind his serious expression is his happiness. I like the way he smiles when he’s about to serve or the way his eyes light up after a perfect set. It’s nice to see Kageyama like that. 

*2 hours later.”

“Ughh I’m so tired kageyama.” I whined taking a sip from my water bottle and heading outside. “Yeah that’s why we’re done practicing for tonight.” He replied sitting down next to me on the grass. “I think we can start winning more now that are quick is back in action.” “I think so too.” He relied leaning back looking up at the sky staring into it intensely. “Don’t think to hard or you might shit yourself.” I said to him and he glared at me. “Shut up dumbass I’m just thinking.” “About?” I asked. “Everything.” He replied with a straight face. “Everything! Now you have to tell me.” I said sarcastically. “Maybe.” I looked at him shocked but he stayed staring up at the sky. “Wait for real okay now you have too.I’m surprised usually I’m doing all the talking.” I said readjusting my position to looking at the sky. I heard him inhale almost like he was trying to prepare himself, he was so weird sometimes. 

It was weird how Kageyama didn’t talk a lot. I mean at least to me it was especially since I talk a lot. We were like opposites but we fit together. We brought out the best in each other something nobody else could do. Despite him being my best friend he didn’t talk to me a lot. Sure we bickered here and there and the occasional conversations. They were always cut short thought, I know Kageyama is not a big talker so I don’t push him to go out do him comfort zone. Usually I just talk about whatever and he looks at me listening intently to every word like if he misses something he might die. Nobody ever really cared about my stories they thought that I was annoying for talking so much. So when the boy what barely spoke didn’t complain when I talked to hours of course I found it weird. Then to my surprise he decided he wanted to talk. I didn’t have any problems with it, it was just surprising is all. 

“Whenever you’re ready kageyama.” I told him. “Shut Up I’m trying to figure out where to start.” He took another breath and this time starred talking. “Talking to you and playing volleyball is like an escape for me. It’s like I can get away from the thoughts in my head. When I’m with you I feel like I have someone who cares about me. Someone who trust me. When you talk for hours and I don’t say anything you don’t care. Well at least I think you don’t care. I listen the whole time taking in every word you say the way the plants take in the sun. The way you talk about things gives me hope. Give me hope that one day I’ll be able to talk like you. One day I’ll be able to tell a story with so much detail it leaves people speechless just as you leave me. After we fought and we weren’t speaking to each other I felt lost. I missed listening to you go on and on about some stuffed animal you saw at the store or about how you’re teacher gave you so much homework. I missed the way you could take interactions and make them into something good and interesting. I think that was the time I felt most like I was back in middle school. In middle school I didn’t have any friends, well I thought I did. turns out they never really liked me and were just scared of me. They would talk about me behind my back, when I was near them like I couldn’t hear them. Eventually I stopped trying to be friends with them or with anyone. I accepted that nobody wanted to be friends. I didn’t even know what it ment to be someone’s friend. Then I met you and you treated me like any other person. You defend me especially when Tsukishima called me king and we had just met. I didn’t know why you did but I’m glad you did. You made me feel good about being around people. You made me feel good about talking to people. You were my first friend. I’m glad it was you if it were anybody else I would probably be the same asshole I was in middle school. Then we argued and you left just like everybody else, I had nobody to blame but myself yet I still looked for someone to blame. I spent the night imagining you talking to me again. Sounds weird right. Now here we are friends once again. I wish it could be like this all the time you know. Playing volleyball, talking, not caring about anything else. I worry that one day you’ll leave me again and won’t come back. I know we won’t be friends forever but sometimes I wish it could be like this all the time. Sometimes I wish people wouldn’t leave me. I guess that’s what I get for having a shitty personality right? I get no friends and a brain that won’t let me rest. I got one friend though. I don’t have a problem with you being my only friend, but I do have a problem with you leaving me. It’s selfish I know but I’m just a selfish person. I want time to freeze that way I can take these moment and grab them locking them away, to be looked through at anytime. I guess you could say we have memories of these moments but sometimes weird things happen to our memories. Sometimes are brain turns against us. Sometimes I wish we could stay like this all the time.” He stops talking and shoots a quick glance at me. I close my mouth after realizing it had been open I was gaping at him like he just told me his dad was a serial killer. “I didn’t know you could talk that much with exploding.” I say trying to break the ice that I had created. “Any how you’re my first real friend too Kageyama. After we fought I felt like I had lost the one person who was the same as me. I won’t leave you ever and I promise you that. I also don’t think your personality is shitty, I think it fits you. You wouldn’t be kageyama without you’re glare or rude remarks. I can’t help you with what happened in the past I can’t change it but I can controls what happens in the future. I will make sure you don’t feel the same way. I always stay by you kageyama because we’re partners. Not only partners but best friends.” I say so fast and let out a deep breath after I finish talking. “Best friends huh?” He says in a shaky voice and he gets up “see you tomorrow hinata.” I look at him and I jump up. I can see the tear stain on his cheek indicating he had been in fact crying. I run over to him and give him a hug. It’s warm unlike any other hug I’ve given. it makes me feel almost nervous. I let go and look up at him and he’s staring at me dumbfounded. “Don’t look at me like that crybaby.” I snap sticking my tongue out at him. “Whatever I’ll see you tomorrow..thanks.” He walks off quickly heading inside where the showers are. He really was weird sometimes. 

I go to sleep that night thinking of everything he had said. It made me sad knowing Kageyama thought about things like that. I didn’t even know he could talk that much. I’m glad he did though I’m glad he trusted me enough to tell me all those things. He really is my bestfriend and I want him to be forever. If we’re bestfriends forever than we will be unstoppable we will be the best volleyball players ever. Of course I’ll be a little better than him but that’s okay. I hope he doesn’t regret talking to me about that stuff. With that thought I drift off into a deep sleep thinking dreaming about what I’ll eat for breakfast. 

*flash back over.” 

Do you Regret telling me Kageyama. I’m sorry I left you. I’ll come back though and you better believe that. I told you I’d beat you one day and I mean in. I hope you’re ready to get your ass beat. You better be ready because I’m coming.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and hinata are hanging out when suddenly Kageyamas parents come home.   
> (There is some homophobia in this chapter so I just wanted to let you know.)

Lyrics- This dream isn't feeling sweet  
We're reeling through the midnight streets  
And I've never felt more alone  
It feels so scary getting old.

Tobio, I think I’ll address you by your first name from now on. Tobio you can already guess how I’m going to start this. Do you remember the time when your parents came home and we were hanging out. Remember how I chased you down like a dog. Remember how broken you looked because I do. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that moment. the moment that showed me why you act the way you do. The moment that opened my eyes. 

*flashback*

“I am totally going to fail the English test on Monday.” I groan shoving my head into my bag as best as I can. We just got done practice and everybody’s in the club room changing. Kageyama couldn’t do extra practice tonight since his parents were back from work for the first time in forever. “It’s okay hinata I had full faith that you’ll get higher than a 30.” Tanaka says laughing which makes me shove my head further in my bag. Noya comes up and slaps my back. “Look on the bright side if you fail well uh at least it’s over with.” He says. I don’t know if he was trying to make me feel better but it didn’t work. “Yeah I guess so.” I mumble and finish changing. I see kageyama walking out “see you Monday Kageyama!” I shout and he sends me a quick wave. “Guess the kings not in a good mood.” Tsukishima says. I decided to ignore his comment and not let it get the best of me. I don’t know why he still calls Kageyama that he know how much it bothers him. He’s so childish sometimes. I grab my stuff heading out the door. “See you guys Monday!” I shout and run towards my bike. Sometimes I wish I didn’t have to bike over a mountain but at the same time it’s a great workout and it tires me out. 

It’s now Saturday afternoon and I’m sitting at my desk staring at the English review questions. I’ve been sitting here for at least an hour. GAHHH who even invented English I don’t like them. Why do they make school so hard, why can’t they have a class about volleyball. I wonder if kageyama finished the review. I should ask him, He might be busy with his parents though. I decide to text him anyways. 

Hinata: KAHYEAMAAAAAA😱😱😱😱

Kageyama: what do you want

Hinata: rude and did you finish the English review.

Kageyama: what kind of question is that of course I didn’t finish it.

Hinata: UGHHH you’re so dumb

Kageyama: says the one who sounded like they wanted answers

Hinata: it’s so harddddd though I think it’s making me stupider 😣😣😖😣😣😣😣😔😟😟😔😖

Kageyama: I think that’s physically impossible.

I throw my phone on my bed. I give up why do they make school so hard. What the point of doing school if I’m just going to become the best volleyball player ever. I start the put my stuff away when I hear my phone go off agian. 

Kageyama: you can come over and we can work on it together.

Hinata: aren’t your parents home?

Kageyama: no they left again

Hinata: Ooh okay What time should I come over?????

Kageyama: whenever you want

Hinata: alright then I’m on my way. I’m going to stop at the store on my way do you want anything?

Kageyama: sure 

Hinata: okayyyyyy what do you want 

Kageyama: just get me the same thing as you 

Hinata: ALRIGHT I’ll see you soon

Kageyama: see you 

I put my stuff away shoving it into my school bag. I put my shoes on and grab my jacket. I debate if I should bring my volleyball but I’m sure Kageyama has one or more at his house so I decide against it. 

I walk up to Kageyamas door and knock more than I should. “Hey.” He says opening the door.   
I walk in taking my shoes off, his house as usual is spotless. “I brought strawberry and chocolate pocky with two cokes.” I say smiling at him and holding up the bag. “Thanks.” He says walking away and I follow. We head up to his room and he has a table set out with his English work on it. “Looking at your handwriting make me nauseous.” I say bending over pretending I’m about to be sick. “Yours is worse than mine.” He says. “Is not!” “Is too!” “Is not!” “Whatever you say.” “HAH i win.” “Whatever are we going to do our English or do I have to kick you out.” He says sitting at the table. “BE patient Kageyama and I don’t think the both of us are gonna be able to figure out anything.” I say scratching my head and take a seat on the floor putting the food on the table. I open the strawberry pocky and start eating. “Can you chew any louder I can’t focus.” Kageyama snaps. “I don’t think you can focus either way but yes I can chew louder.” I reply. “Whatever, now what did you get for the first one.” I look at the paper and than back up at him. “Ummm A?” I say questioningly. “That’s what I thought.” After we get through a couple more problems my brain feels like it’s about to explode. “Can we take a break kageyama.” “No we’ve only been doing this for like 30 minutes. Now hand me some of those.” He says pointing at the chocolate pocky. I had him one and sigh. “We could play volleyball.” He perks up looking at me. “Finish first then play so we have more time.” “UGHHHH whatever loser.” 

*2 hours later*

“Finally that took like a whole year.” I whine. “It was only like two hours.”he says. “Same thing, wanna go play volleyball now?”I ask him jumping up. “Sure but only for a little bit because it’s getting late.” “It’s only 7 stupid.” I say.,“Whatever.” He reply’s grabbing his volleyball and slipping on his shoes. We practice until the sun goes down. Practicing with Kageyama makes me fee invincible, it makes me feel like I can beat any blockers no matter how good they are. “your sets really are amazing kageyama.” “I know now it’s late so let’s stop.” “Fine grumpy pants.” “What’d you just call me!” “Nothing nothing at all.” We head inside and Go back up to his room. “Let’s watch something Kageyama.” “Shouldn’t you get home.” “No I’m staying over.” “Since when and you don’t have any clothes.” He says looking at me. “Uh yes I do.” “Fine. What do you wanna watch?” He asks me and I jump on his bed excited he didn’t protest me sleeping over. “OOo let’s watch Vinland saga I heard it’s really good!” I shout at him. He finds it easily and turns it on.   
16 episodes in he pauses it and announces he’s gonna go make some popcorn. He comes back with the popcorn setting it done between us. 

We’re sitting on his bed legs leaning on each other backs against the wall. “ I really don’t like that Askeladd guy he sucks.” I say looking at Kageyama. “I don’t think he’s that bad but he does suck for killing thors though.” “You got that right” I agree. He turns the show back on and we sit in silence watching it. “Thorfinn  
Is totally cool.” I say out loud. “Yeah he’s hot.” Kageyama says and I look at him eyes widening. “WAIT WHAT!” “N-nothing i didn’t say anything you’re hearing things.” “No you said HES hot i mean I don’t disagree but Canute is pretty nice looking to.” I say and at this point we’re staring at each other. Neither of us speak for what seems like eternity. “So are you like you know..” I ask him. “What gay?” He asks. “Yeah or like whatever I don’t know.” “I think I mean I find guys attractive so I’d say so, I’ve never been attracted to girls before so.” He says staring at the wall. “That’s cool I think I might like girls and guys but I don’t want to label it ya know.” I say and he looks at me. “Yeah I know.” “Kageyama?” He looks at me and raises an eye brow. “I think you’re really beautiful.” I see pink tint on his cheeks. “Shut up.” I laugh and lean closer to him. “Can I kiss you kageyama?” “What I mean um if you want I guess.” I Lean forward grabbing his face and I can feel his soft lips against mine. they taste like chocolate and butter. Our mouths are moving in synch and this might be even better than spiking a volleyball. We both pull away at the same time and stare at each other. “That was..”i start to say “yeah.” We both start laughing. “Does this mean you like me Kageyama.” I say acting shocked. “Maybe.” “Well maybe I like you too.” I say and he looks away. “Can we kiss again?” I ask him. “Sure.” At this point we’re full on making out I’m sitting in kageyama lap my legs wrapped around his waist and hands on the back of his neck. 

“Kageyama hey we’re ho-“ I hear the voice of what sounds like a women and suddenly hop of off Kageyama wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. A lady with long dark hair and blue eyes is staring at me and kageyama I’m guessing the lady is his mother but I thought they were supposed to be at work. “What’s going on.” I hear another voice approaching which I assume is his dad. I look at Kageyama and his face is probably redder than mine. He looks scared too so I put my hand on top of his. Both his parents look down at our intertwined fingers and his mom looks back up looking disgusted. I can practically hear Kageyamas heart beat pick up. “Uh we were just uh.” He starts saying but stops speaking half way though and looks at the ground tears forming in his eyes. I hate seeing him like this, so vulnerable. “ I think I know exactly what you were doing tobio and that won’t be allowed in this house.” His mom spits. “ we weren’t I’m sorry.” Kageyama says and he bits on his bottom lip. “I don’t see that problem.” I say and everybody looks at me. “The problem?” His mom speaks up, “is that you’re both boys and you were making out. It’s gross and unnatural.” She says looking at me unbelievable. “ so it’s unnatural to want to kiss the person you like?” “yes it is when they’re a boy and it won’t be accepted in my house so I suggest you leave and kageyama you better change your ways or you’ll be leaving too.” Me and Kageyama both gasp at the same time staring at his mom. His dad isn’t saying anything he’s just leaning again the wall staring off into god knows where. “I guess I’ll leave them.” Kageyama says and gets up. I follow him and as soon as he opens the he starts running. “KAGEYAMA WAIT!” I shout running after him. He doesn’t stop. God it’s almost midnight and we’re running through the streets people probably think we’re crazy.

By the time I catch up with him he’s sitting on the swing at the park. I can hear him sniffling so I assume he’s crying. I sit on the swing next to him. “Kageyama talk to me.” “Why, why did they have to come home why can’t they accept me I don’t get it. I’m still their son even if I like making out with the boy I like. they’ve never cared about me before so why now why do they care. I’m hoping this is all one big nightmare and if I am dreaming it’s not very sweet.” He says and the tears are running down his face. “Sometimes people don’t like things they can’t understand it doesn’t mean that one day they won’t learn how to understand it. I think your moms an asshole though and your dad well I don’t really know. You should try to talk to them though. help them understand and maybe they’ll change their minds.” “Yeah sure then everything will be just peachy.” I look at Kageyama frowning and he’s still crying. I get up launching myself at Kageyama and hug him as tight as I can. “If they don’t understand you can stay with me my mom won’t care.” “How do you know?” He asks me. “What is she reacts the same way.” “Then I’d be shocked considering that my aunt and her best friend is transgender and a lesbian. He looks at me and his mouth forms and o. We’re both on the ground sitting next to each other hand in hand. Then kageyamas phone goes off. “It’s my dad he says that he doesn’t care who I make out with and he is talking sense into my mom. He also says if she doesn’t accept then he will kick her out.” He says in a rush and looks at me relieved. “Uh should I come back with you because my stuffs at your house.” “Sure.” He says getting up. I grab his hand and he turns around. I kiss him quickly and yell race you before running off. “HEY wait for me.” 

Kageyama opens the door to his house walking in. His mom and dad are sitting in the kitchen. “Um hinata has to get his stuff so.” His dad nods and I run upstairs getting my stuff. When I come back down I can hear them talking. “Your mother says she needs time to process but she won’t kick you out or anything like that.” “Okay.” Kageyama whispers looking down. I walk in going to kageyamas side. “Thank you for having me.” I say looking at his father. “It’s no problem feel free to come over time...?” “Shoyo, shoyo hinata.” “Feel free to come over anytime shoyo.” “Thank you sir I will.” I say and look and kageyama. “Um I’ll talk to you later yeah.” “Yeah.” He says and I smile at him before making my way home. 

I was going to stay the night especially since it’s really late but I think it might of made things worse if I did. So I hop on my bike riding home. I’m glad his parents came to their senses. I don’t think I ever want to see Kageyama like that again. It made me sad even sadder than when we lost to Aoba Johsai. I get home plopping onto my bed. I FaceTime kageyama and we end up falling asleep on the phone. I think I could get used to this. 

*end of flash back*

You have to remember that one tobio. If you don’t I think somethings wrong with your Memory. I think that was the night I realized I was in love with you. That was the night I realized I never wanted to leave you and I didn’t want you to leave me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manga spoilers in this for the time skip. Also I’m pretty sure I’m only doing one more chapter I might do two. I’m gonna try and make the last one long though so it might take me longer to update.

Lyrics- I want 'em back   
The minds we had  
How all the thoughts   
Moved 'round our heads  
I want 'em back   
The minds we had  
It's not enough to feel the lack  
I want 'em back, I want 'em back, I want 'em–

Hinata POV during Brazil arc:

I remember my first ever volleyball game like it was yesterday. I remember the sting of loss. I remember kageyama tobio. I remember how his hair almost covered his blue eyes. I remember the his glare that was staring holes into my head. I remember declaring to defeat him one day. I remember falling in love with him. 

I’m sitting here in my room except it doesn’t feel like my room. It feels like some body else’s. My wallet was stolen which is just great. I’m in a different country with no money or id. This day just keeps on getting better. I thought coming to Brazil would be great and it is but sometimes I just wanna go home. Sometimes I wish kageyama was here to tell me to stop being such a baby. So that I wouldn’t be so depressed. Sometimes when I wake up I forget I’m in Brazil and not the comfort of my home. That feeling takes everything from me, it makes me feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. Like the sun won’t shine anymore. 

Me and tobio started dating two weeks after his parents found us making out. He told me he was scared to ask me out because he thought I would leave him later on. Which I told him was super crazy and I would never leave him. Yet here I am far far away from Kageyama tobio the love of my life. The one person I promised to not leave. I had told tobio I wanted to play beach volleyball and he was super mad about me leaving at first but then he told me that if that’s what I wanted I should go. I told him that it’s the only way for me to get good enough to beat him, I told him that I would come back to him no matter what. I told him I would never stop loving him. I’m pretty sure we’re still dating at least I think. I don’t get to talk to him a lot due to of time differences but we talk whenever we get the chance and I cling onto those moments like my life depends on it. Sometimes I just want to be back in highschool by tobios side. Sometimes I want the mindset I had in highschool where I thought I could do anything. Right now I’m doubting I can be here playing beach volleyball. It’s not that I don’t have the skills it’s just I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up everyday I just feel worse. I just want to go home. 

I met the last person I excepted to in Brazil. I met the great king or oikawa. We played a match together and went out to dinner. I think that night helped me a lot. Talking to someone I knew from home made me feel better and gave me a sense of encouragement. It made me feel at home. From that day on things started getting better. I bonded with my roommate Over manga and anime. I also got better at beach volleyball earning the name ninja shoyo. I can’t say it’s better than the greatest decoy though. I go home soon which I’m super exited for. I can’t wait to see everyone especially tobio. When I get home I’m going to try out for a team called the MSBY Black Jackals. Then I’ll finally beat Kageyama.

When I get home I don’t get to see tobio right away. Apparently he’s at some training camp which totally sucks. I finally come home and can’t see my boyfriend. Instead I spend the day with yamaguchi and yachi. Tsukkishima had practice apparently but he probably just didn’t wanna come. We were out eating dinner and reminiscing about our times in highschool. “Hey hinata remember that one time during training camp when you and Kageyama had a competition to see who can’t eat the most rice and then you both got super sick and had to sit out.” Yamaguchi says in between laughs. “Oh yeah I remember that they both got super mad and didn’t eat rice for the next month.” Yachi adds in. “Nope don’t remember that at all.” I say. “So how did the tryouts go for that team.” Yachi asks. “AWESOME Bokuto, sakusa, and atsumu were there. They’re so awesome and I’m pretty sure I made the team because atsumu texted me saying the coach was impressed.” “That’s great hinata.” They both say in unison. “Yeah if I make it I’ll be able to play Tobio in a real game.” “Speaking of Kageyama how’s your relationship?” Yamaguchi asks. “Oh it’s good I mean we don’t really get to talk a lot but I still love him like a lot and I miss him like crazy. Anyways do any of you have love interest yetttt.” I say changing the subject because if I keep talking about tobio I just might cry. “Um well I’m kind of going out with Tsukishima so.” Yamaguchi says and I’m not really surprised. I wonder how long they’ve been dating though. “Oh yeah no way I knew you guys had something going on he was always nice to you and mean to everyone else.” I reply and yamaguchi turns red. “How about you Yachi?” I ask looking at her and she flushes red. “Um me well uh let’s see well i met this girl at a book store the other day she works there and we both like the same manga. Her favorite is Tokyo ghoul which is scary to me but she likes it so I might read it. We went out a couple times but nothings official. She has like totally long black hair and bangs but her hair is dyed so her bangs are red and she has red streaks going through her hair. Get this she’s in a band and she plays electric guitar and can sing.” She says so fast and let’s out a deep breath when she’s done talking. “Wow that’s great I think you might be in love.” I say and she flushes red again.after about two more hours I announce that I’m leaving and wave goodbye. The only thing left to do it beat tobio in a game of volleyball and maybe kiss him. 

The feeling on nostalgia hits when I’m standing in front of the bathroom. I remember all the scary encounters I had here I shiver at the thought. At the bathroom is where I first met tobio. The first time I saw the rude king of the court. The first time I actually hated someone. The first time I also realized he was kind of hot. “Not gonna have any bowel issues today, are you.” I hear a voice say and I turn around. Standing there is of course kageyama tobio the king of the court. “Heck no I’m not the kind of guy who gets stomach troubles before games anymore.” I reply back glaring at him. “You’d better not you runt.” He reply’s. I stare at him for a while. I can’t actually believe he’s here in person and i’m about to play against him. It feels like yesterday we were in our first year getting ready to play our first game at nationals. It’s crazy how time flies by. “I’ve missed you a lot tobio and you’ve better gotten good because I’ve gotten a whole lot better.” I say. “Not better than me and I’ve missed you too. When you first left I felt so alone and sad. Now I feel complete I feel awake again and I’m ready to kick your ass.” He says. “Ha you wish tobio. This isn’t going to be like our middle school game.” “Yeah we will see. I’m gonna go warm up now. Better go the bathroom while you can.” He says before walking off. God I’ve missed him so much. 

I head off for my own warm ups. I’m kind of nervous. Everybody from highschool is gonna be here and I’ve got to show all I’ve learned in Brazil. In highschool I felt powerless like I couldn’t do anything on my own, but now I can do anything. My spikes and receives have gotten better. It would be nice to be on the same team as tobio but then I wouldn’t be able to play him which would suck. I think we have a good chance at winning this game considering all the people on our team. If we win I’ll never let tobio hear the end of it.

We won. We won the game and I’m standing on the other side of the net. Staring up at Kageyama tobio. “You’re here.” He says looking down at me. “I’m here.” After our team talk I go over to tobio. “How does it feel to lose?” I ask him. “Not as bad as I was excepting. I’ll beat you again one day so don’t get to cocky.” “Ha I’d like to see it.” I Lean closer to his face and I can see his cheeks Turing pink. I kiss him for the first Time in forever. It feels like everything’s complete again. It feels like I’m invincible. “Are you being shy tobio?” I say teasing him. “Shut up someone could see us.” “Yeah so what.” I say. “I’d rather not be the talk of the media.” He replies. “Good point.” 

We end up going out after the game with all our old teammates from high school. It’s been forever since I’ve seen them and they look so different well some do. I’m glad I’m back home. I’ve really missed this. I’ve missed my friends. 

Me and tobio won’t be able to spend a lot of time with each other until off season which is barely off season if you ask me. It’s not like I want to stop playing volleyball I don’t think my love for the game will ever die out. It’s just I want to spend some time with my boyfriend. I like hanging out with my team they’re super fun well except sakusa but that’s just him. Bokuto and me are always coming up with new ways to annoy him and atsumu just try’s a little too hard to be funny. I’m like super popular now people are always asking for my autograph. It’s crazy never would I think that one day people would want my name written on something. Although Kageyama did get his own advertisement. I’m kind of jealous but he sucks at acting like he’s the worst. Maybe one day I’ll have my own advertisement. 

I got an apartment. It’s nothing big it’s one bedroom and one bath. It has a kitchen and living room. Oh and it also has a balcony which is super cool. I decorated it with pictures of me and tobio in high school and some photos of him I found in magazines. I hope one day he can come over and see it. I hope one day we can live together. I hope one day me and kageyama will play on the same team. 

It’s 3am and I’m currently sleeping or at least I was until I heard banging on my door. My first instinct is to grab a weapon so I do I end up grabbing a knife I had bought in Brazil and head to see who’s at the door. “Who is it?” I say. There’s no reply for a minute. “Shoyo open the door dumbass.” That’s sound like wait a minute I swing open the door. “TOBIO.” I scream and jump onto him knocking him over. “You’re gonna wake your neighbors up and it’s nice to see you too.” He says. “But what are you doing here aren’t you supposed to be playing volleyball like with your team or something.” I say walking into my apartment and head toward the couch. “Yeah well our assistant coach is getting married so we get the week off.” “Ahhh that’s amazing we can spend the whole week together..oh wait but I have practice.” “That’s fine we can hangout after and stuff, wait hey think they’ll let me join.” He says. “I doubt it but it doesn’t hurt to ask right.” We both look at each other laughing. “You’ve got a nice place and are those pictures of me?” I look at the picture he’s talking about and feel embarrassed. “Yeah so what if they are.” I say. “You really are an idiot.” He says laughing. That night we watched a movie and fell asleep in each others arm. I could really get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IM SORRY I KNOW I SAID THIS WAS going to be longer but I just couldn’t ahhh I’m sorry also it’s kind of rushed

Lyrics- You're the only friend I need  
Sharing beds like little kids  
And laughing 'til our ribs get tough  
But that will never be enough

*okay so this chapter might be a little weird because I’m going to be telling it in third person so it’s not really anyone’s pov* 

The week Kageyama tobio and hinata shoyo were spending together had not gone the way hinata had thought it would. Hinata thought they would watch volleyball games, take lots of photos, and bake cookies.Instead the week he got was quite the opposite. The first day they spent together was great. They stayed in hinatas bed all day watching tapes from their high school games. They ordered take out and ate until they felt like they might explode. Hinata doesn’t quite know what happened but for some reason kageyama wouldn’t get out of bed. Hinata didn’t know why but he wanted to he wanted to understand. 

One thing hinata didn’t know what that after he left to Brazil Tobio had been diagnosed with depression. Tobio had always had a nagging sensation in the back of his head. He did his best to push it away and ignore it sometimes it got the best of him. Sometimes he didn’t understand why hinata liked him. He didn’t understand why hinata loved him. Why hinata loves a guy who had no friends or they guy who scared everyone of hinatas friends. The reason tobio didn’t get diagnosed until after high school was his mother was afraid. Afraid that her perfect son wasn’t as perfect as she thought. He perfect son was a homosexual and she didn’t want to add anything else to the list. So kageyama would do his best to move forward and ignore the nagging. Sometimes Kageyama would go to school only to end up skipping. He would’ve stayed home all day and lay in his bed but he knew hinata would get suspicious and he didn’t want that. Then he graduated and hinata left. The depression only got worse know that nobody was there and he was alone again. He was fed up with the nagging. He needed something to suppress the nagging. So he went to the doctors and was diagnosed. Once in medication he felt some what better but sometimes the nagging got so bad and he stayed in bed all day. No motivation to play volleyball, eat his favorite food, or get up to go to the bathroom. His coach knows about his depression so when tobio misses a couple days of practice it’s nothing the coach doesn’t except. As long as tobio is still a good player skipping out on practice couldn’t be a problem. Sometimes Tobio wishes it was a a problem sometimes tobio wishes his coach would yell at him to not skip practice so that he would be more motivated to go. Sometimes Kageyama wishes that when he tried to talk To people on his team his throat wouldn’t close up and hand get sweaty. He eventually got better at communication with his team and was thankful . But he was still missing something. No he was missing someone and that someone was hinata Shoyo. Hinata shoyo the ball of sunshine, his soulmate. 

When kageyama tobio woke up after spending one day with hinata shoyo and didn’t want to get out of bed it made tobio feel even worse. He didn’t want hinata to see him like this so weak. He didn’t want hinata pity. So when hinata kept trying to talk to tobio. Tobio would try to sink further into the bed and pretend to be asleep. Hinata being the observant person he was knew tobio was in fact not sleeping. “Tobio I think you should get up and eat something it’s almost noon and I know you’ve been up since six.” Tobio hears hinata say this but chooses to ignore him. “Tobio what’s wrong.” Now hinata is sitting on the bed behind him. His hand rubbing circles on tobios back. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for being depressed and everything I really am.” Tobio finally says. “There’s no reason to be sorry if you’re having a bad day that’s okay but I’m here and you can talk to me about it. Let me help you. Depression is not something you should be sorry for.” hinata replies to him. Kageyama pulls the blanket further above his face almost like he’s trying to get lost in the fuzzy black blanket. He debates on if he should tell hinata what he’s thinking or make up some lie. He know he owns hinata the truth but every time he tries to speak a lump forms in his throat. “I-“ Tobio manages to squeeze out. “Take your time I have all day.” Hinata says. “Don’t you have practice?” Tobio says still facing away from hinata wanting to avoid his gaze at all cost. “I told the coach I wouldn’t be going in today.” He hears hinata say. 

Tobio is at his breaking point. He wanted the words to come out. He looks at hinata who is staring at him with a soft and concerned look I. His bright brown eyes. Tobio looks away quickly and mentally prepares himself for the words that he’s about to speak. “Hinata, I don’t understand why you love me and I don’t think I ever will. I don’t understand why you’re friends or even dating me. I don’t understand why you choose me over so many other people. There’s so many better choices than me. I’m just a guy with no friends and a shitty personality. You chose me over your team. Why do you keep choosing me I’ll just disappoint you. I understand if you wanna break up with me if I were you I would probably be sick of me by now. Right I mean I’m 20 and can’t even get out of bed. Pathetic right. Making my boyfriend skip volleyball the thing he loves the most. I’m sorry.” Kageyama is basically pressed against the wall blanket wrapped around him and face unseen. Hinata looks at him and so many things are going through hinatas minds right now. Things like has he always thought this? Break up why would I break up with him? Disappointed? Why and when? Hinata sits on the bed scooting close to Kageyama and lays on top of him. “Kageyama, nothing you can do will ever disappoint me. You laying in bed doesn’t bother me, what bothers me is you closing yourself off from me and not telling me what’s wrong. I don’t know what you went through when I left and I won’t be able to fully relate to what your going through but I’m here for you. I only wished you had told me you were hurting so I could’ve helped you but I can help you now. Tobio I will always love you I don’t need a specific reason or anything I love you because you’re you because you’re kageyama tobio. I don’t need anyone else because as long as we have eachother we’re invincible right?” Shoyo says smiling at tobio and tobio looks at him in the eyes with envy. Why can’t his eyes shine that bright? “Right.” Tobio responds dryly. Shoyo is now yanking the covers away from tobio and crawling up to them sneaking closer to his boyfriend. He’s now pressed up against tobio chest arms wrapped around him listening intently to his heartbeat. “Tobio you’re the only friend I need. If I lost you I don’t know what I would do. You’re the only person in this world that I need and I hope you know that.” Tobio is now looking at his boyfriend tears in his eyes. Tobio can’t remember the last time he has Siemens say anything remotely close as to what shoyo has just said. Tobio never has many friends sure he had teammates but they never hung out after school of on weekends so they weren’t really friends. Tobio only needed shoyo and shoyo only needed him. “You know tobio..” hinata started. “We’re sharing beds...like little kids.” Hinata said laughing. “Shut up.” Tobio replies. “I love you shoyo.” Tobio says. “I love you too tobio.” Shoyo replies. They lay there the whole day talking and enjoying each other’s presence. As long as they have eachother they are invincible they are one of the same.


End file.
